


Jealousy

by bcandii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcandii/pseuds/bcandii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short One-Shot; Weasley!Bashing; Hermione finally knows where Harry keeps sneaking off to, it's not what you think, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“You thought I wouldn’t notice you sneaking off every few days?” Hermione’s voice echoed through the empty corridor. I hissed at her, knowing her being here wouldn’t be good.  
“Hermione, this isn’t a good time. Please, go back to the common room.” I begged.  
“Are you meeting a lover?” She asked, giggling.  
“Yes, Potter. Tell us about your lover.” Lucius’ voice said, carrying to me from the other end of the hallway. I saw the dark caped figure next to him and rushed forward.  
“I’m sorry, My Lord. I wasn’t quiet enough.” Despite the shock, Hermione found it in herself to correct him.  
“No, you were quiet, but every few days, as I go to sneak out of Neville’s bed, you were no where to be seen.” I raised an eyebrow at the admittance of her and Neville’s sex life.  
“Either way, I can Obliviate her and be done with it.” I said, quickly, hoping to spare my friend’s life. I knew I shouldn’t have made friends with her in the first place, but I needed in with the Weasleys in order to have Dumbledore think I was under his thumb, and Hermione started all but following us around.  
“No need, Harry.” Tom whispered in the silent hallway. I cringed at the thoughts of what my master would do. “Do not worry, my sweet, I know how you feel about her, I wouldn’t harm her.” My shoulders sagged in relief at his still quiet words. Tom glided down the corridor to my bushy haired friend. He was speaking to her quietly and I knew I wasn’t supposed to know what the pair were saying.  
“And how is it that you feel about her?” Lucius’ tense words brought me away from the two.  
“I care for her deeply, even though I knew not to start anything with her. Her friendship means a lot to me.”  
“Just friendship?” He asked and I finally realized the tone of his conversation.  
“What is this, Luc? Last time we had a conversation like this, you were accusing me of a midnight rendezvous with your son, and now you’re asking about my relationship with a muggleborn.” I sighed. “I love Hermione like a sister, but she isn’t. You know Tom would never allow me to be in any form of a sexual relationship with someone less than a righteous pureblood.”  
“So a Weasley then?”  
“I said righteous, not despicable and stupid.” I smirked, knowing how the blonde loved when I insulted the redheaded clan.  
“Well then, are you with anyone?”  
“What’s with the sudden interest in my love life, Lucius?” I asked the blonde, but my master returned and answered before he could.  
“Forgive him, Harry. He’s been a bit touchy since Narcissa revealed her affair with Snape.”  
“It was hardly an affair when not only did I know from the beginning, but I have been separated from her for several years.”  
“Than why are you touchy?” Harry asked, still taken aback by both the news the pair just gave him as well as the fact that the Dark Lord just said ‘touchy’.  
“Yes, you’ve been like this since the day Narcissa and Severus returned from the castle with Harry.”  
“That day?” I asked, tightly, finally realizing what was going on. The Dark Lord nodded, looking at me carefully. “Is this because of Blaise?” Lord Malfoy stiffened at the mention of the youngest Zabini. I nodded to myself. “He and I are long over, but if you were jealous, you could have just told me.” I said, sliding closer to the blonde. “I’m not a hidden Slytherin for nothing, Luc, I knew you were hiding something. At the time I had thought you were jealous of me for being with him. I would have never assumed the other way around, though.”  
“Because you don’t believe you deserve-“  
“Hermione!” I said, too loudly.  
“Perhaps we should finish this conversation at the Manor.” Tom said, crooking his arm out to my female friend. “Ms. Granger.” She smiled at me before taking his arm and they aparated away.  
“You deserve so much more than you think, Har-“ I didn’t let him finish, kissing his fully on the mouth.  
“I only told her that because I couldn’t tell her I was in love with the Dark Lord’s right hand man.” I said quietly, smirking. I took the blonde’s arm and prompted him with a quick, “The Dark Lord is waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, I know. Comment anyway?


End file.
